Episode 570
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.5 | rank = 6 }} "The Crew Is Surprised! The New Marine Fleet Admiral!" is the 570th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary King Neptune talks about the Ancient Weapons and Shirahoshi with Nico Robin while Caribou listens and makes his way to Shirahoshi's room. Meanwhile, Luffy regroups with the rest of the crew away from the party after Jinbe insists that he wants to talk to him and explains that Akainu fought against Aokiji for the title of Fleet Admiral on a certain island. Akainu won the title and Aokiji left since he did not want to work under Akainu. He then explains the two changes that happened in the New World after two years: Akainu becoming fleet admiral and Marshall D. Teach taking all of Whitebeard's territories and claiming the title of Yonko alongside Shanks, Charlotte Linlin, and Kaido. Jinbe also tells of a rumor that Blackbeard is searching for the strongest Devil Fruits so he can extract their abilities and claim them for his own use. Luffy does not pay attention to Jinbe's announcements and instead asks Camie where Shirahoshi is, to which she replies that she is in her room. Luffy senses a "big animal" in the palace so he calls Zoro and Sanji to come with him and they find Caribou using his Logia powers to capture Shirahoshi. Luffy kicks him out and Minister of the Right thanks him once again. The Minister of the Right wonders why the tower has been cut into pieces and Pappag says that Zoro did it and Zoro gets mad. Meanwhile in Hody Jones's cell, Hody and his gang appear to be aged by the Energy Steroids and still want revenge against the royal family and humans. The Minister of the Left gets news that Baron Tamago and Pekoms, crew members of the Big Mom Pirates, are on Fish-Man Island. The Minister of the Left claims that Big Mom will destroy the island if they do not give her candy. Long Summary Robin and Neptune continue their conversation, and Robin mentions that there are three ancient weapons: Pluton, Uranus, and Poseidon. Neptune then warns her not to tell anyone about Shirahoshi in fear that the government and pirates would hunt her. However, Caribou is eavesdropping on their conversation and goes to kidnap Shirahoshi. Meanwhile, Jinbe tells Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates about the major events that took place during the timeskip. The first is Aokiji and Akainu's duel to decide who will become the new fleet admiral, which Akainu won after ten days of fighting. As a result, Aokiji left the Marines. The second is Blackbeard, who conquered all the Whitebeard Pirates' territory and claimed the seat of Yonko in the process he also began his hunt of Devil Fruit users to obtain their powers. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji then leave the conversation to check on Shirahoshi. The trio find Caribou in the process of kidnapping Shirahoshi and Luffy proceeds to kick him from the tower. After hearing from Neptune that Caribou stole the treasure, he tells Nami that he will give it to them as a reward for saving his country if they can get it back. After Nami finds out that Luffy had kicked Caribou out of the tower, she sends Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji after him so she can have the treasure. Neptune is then told by one of his soldiers that something has happened to Hody and his crew. When he reaches their prison cell, he finds Hody Jones and the New Fish-Man Pirates have become very old and are planning on taking their revenge against the Straw Hats. The Minister of the Right deduces that the Energy Steroids, which came from inside the Tamatebako (national treasure of Fish-Man Island), are the cause and Hody confesses that he stole them. Neptune then tells them to forget about their intention of seeking revenge against humans considering the state that they are in and says he will have to re-think their punishment. Meanwhile, a soldier comes to the Minister of the Left, reporting that two of Big Mom's men have come to the island to collect her monthly candy payment. Unfortunately, because the candy factory was destroyed by the New Fish-Man Pirates and the remaining sweets were sent to the party, there is not enough candy for Big Mom this month. The Minister of the Left is then worried about Big Mom's reaction, saying that she is "a monster who would destroy a country for the sake of sweets". Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, while Jinbe was scolding Luffy for not paying attention to the news concerning Blackbeard, Luffy was telling his crew about how good the sweets of Fish-Man Island are. In the anime, Luffy comments on the sweets only to a chef during the banquet. *The anime shows Caribou at the moment when he starts to kidnap Shirahoshi. *Caribou has a delayed reaction in the anime when Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji come across him attempting to kidnap Shirahoshi. *The Yonko's silhouettes are shown again since Episode 314. Kaido's appearance changed, making his face look wider and his hair more puffy. This is still quite inaccurate to his actual appearance when Kaido is fully seen for the first time in Chapter 795 of the manga. Furthermore, Big Mom's appearance the next episode is not entirely the same as that of her silhouette portrayed here. *In the manga, after Pappag tells the Minister that Zoro was the culprit for cutting one of the towers of the palace, Zoro beats Pappag with the hem of one of his katanas. In the anime, he hit him with his fist. *In the anime, Nami is with King Neptune, the princes, the Minister of the Right, and Jinbe when they see the leaders of the New Fish-Man Pirates suffering from the after effects of the Energy Steroid. In the manga, Nami was not seen at the prison tower. *In the anime, when the aged Hody fractured his wrists, Ikaros tries to help him, and accidentally snaps his back. This scene did not happen in the manga. *Pekoms and Tamago make an earlier appearance than in the manga even though their appearances are shadowed. *The preview for the next episode is very brief, only having Luffy state the title of that episode. Site Navigation